You Burn Me Up
by Ryxbantti
Summary: Just a little one shot based off of a dream I had about Axel from Kingdom Hearts :  It's not that bad, but I am rating it T just to be on the safe side. Axel/OC


I took a deep breath before I peeked out of my hiding place in the mansion. I was so scared. Everyone here was terrifying, and insane! Not to mention the wacky little heartless creatures running around throughout the shadows; those were creepy too. Axel had total control of the odd little beings, and he had commanded them to leave me alone for he knew my fear of them, but that didn't change how I felt about them watching me. I felt stupid; being so scared of the mansion I am going to have to live in for the rest of my left… assuming Axel doesn't lose interest in me. I had been in the living room, relaxing with Axel in front of the fire (that he had lit of course), when he had to leave to help Roxas once again. Is it petty of me to be slightly irritated at not Axel, but Roxas for always needing help? Nah, I shouldn't be thinking that way, that's selfish of me.

My loud shriek echoed from where I was behind the desk when a small little heartless began to dance around in front of me. I watched as the small shadow made sounds of delight and danced in circles in front of me. The shock it gave me still caused my hands to shake, but as I watched it more and more, it began to look cute. It stopped dancing and looked at me, and somehow those pale yellow eyes portrayed curiosity despite their lack of pupils. We both watched each other with curiosity. Then it looked up out of my line of vision, and squealed before it morphed into the floor and took off. My heart beat started racing on. What had scared this little creature? It was then that I heard what had scared it; I didn't hear the footsteps until the shadow of the person who was making them was looming over me. Large black boots partially covered by heavy, black coat ends was all I could see, that is, until I looked up.

I jumped out of my skin at the sight of Vexen looking down at me. Out of all 13 members, he scared me the most.

"Little lady, I heard your shrieks from across the mansion; all the way in my lab. Are you alright?"

"I-I uh, I. Yeah. I'm fine." I squeaked out.

"If you are fine, why are you behind this desk?"

I laughed nervously.

"Oh, I just got spooked." I stammered, trying to sound nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

He nodded, then held his hand out for me.

"Then come up off the floor. I will protect you from whatever frightened you."

I shook my head.

"I'm fine."

I stood up on wobbly knees,

"See, I'm fine! Really!"

I was so short compared to Vexen! My head barely hit the middle of his chest, maybe that was part of my fear towards him. That or how he was now looking at me with a bold look that bore right through me.

My relief was great when Axel appeared through a dark shadow into the room. I ran past Vexen and threw myself into Axel, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face into his strong chest. I felt so safe when he encased me in his arms,

"Katrina, what's wrong darling?"

I looked up at him, taking in the sight of his worried green eyes.

"I was just scared, being all alone with heartless shadows running about and watching me."

"You know you don't have to be afraid, they aren't going to hurt you. Or even touch you for that matter!"

"I know, but they still kinda creep me out. I guess I just have to get used to them?"

"I suppose so." Axel laid a light kiss on my lips, and then took my lips once again in his own, deepening it by running his tongue ever so softly along my bottom lip. I allowed him to slip his tongue into my mouth and begin exploring every crevice as though his life depended on it. A cough came from Vexen, who still stood a few feet away. I felt my face burn with embarrassment.

"Don't mind me; I think I am just going to go back to my lab now."

"Fine with me Vexxy."

Axel kissed me again.

"How does going up to my room- excuse me, our room sound? It will allow us to have a little more . . . privacy."

"Sounds good to me."

I smiled up at him before I reluctantly left his embrace so he could lead me to our room.


End file.
